


Missing Paycheck

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Series: Slavery Universe [15]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: No Porn, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was checking out our bank account to see if we had enough for your birthday gift and saw that I wasn’t paid last month. You know what’s up with that?” He flung himself onto the couch that Phil kept in the room for him. “I mean, SHIELD usually doesn’t make such simple mistakes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Paycheck

**Author's Note:**

> In this series, Clint is Phil's slave so his paycheck goes into Phil's account.

“Hey, Phil,” Clint walked into the office of their suite in Avengers Tower.

“Mmm?” Phil hummed back.

“I was checking out our bank account to see if we had enough for your birthday gift and saw that I wasn’t paid last month. You know what’s up with that?” He flung himself onto the couch that Phil kept in the room for him. “I mean, SHIELD usually doesn’t make such simple mistakes.”

“It's not a mistake,” Phil replied still looking at his paperwork. 

“Huh?”

“You remember that brilliant plan you had to paint every men’s restroom in the helicarrier pink last month?”

“You knew that was me?” Clint sat up looking nervous.

“Well, your paycheck is what is paying for the cleanup and repaint. I suggest the next time you decide to decorate you put down drop clothes so it isn’t as expensive to fix.” Phil finally looked up and frowned at his lover.

“Fuck. Sorry Phil. I’ll think before I do something like that again.” Clint hung his head for a moment but lifted it back up when he heard Coulson chuckle.

“No you won’t,” he said with a smile. “I wish you would but you won’t. Just try to keep your pranks innocent like this. Honestly, at least this is better than the Viagra incident.”

Clint winced at being reminded of that prank. He really needed to find something to do to keep himself out of trouble but he could only spend so much time training and he had yet to find a hobby that interested him enough to use up all of his free time.

“Now go, I have work to do.” Phil went back to his computer.

“But I’m bored and now I can’t even afford to go shopping.”

“You should have thought of that before you pulled that prank. Now run along. Isn’t there a junior agent or two that needs to learn that he or she can’t gossip without being overheard? Try practicing your stealth near the water cooler.”

“Yes, sir!” Clint did a half salute to his boss as he left. The guilt of costing Phil so much money over the years was still strong but the feeling of being forgiven was also with him. He wouldn’t mess this up again. He just won’t.


End file.
